A Story in Bed
by reinakofangirl
Summary: Reinako. Smut. SilMil. Venus is to leave for a mission tomorrow ; Mars has missed her warmth for so long... The two come together on this night-the only time they'll be given this chance for a while.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Sad face.

Warning: Smut ahead. Reinako pairing. If that's not your cup of tea, you may want to leave. It's set during the Silver Millennium. There's a bit of background. My other fic, _A Valentine's Story_, is in the same timeline as this story.

* * *

Mars was content to let their little trysts continue. After all, Venus was commander of the armed forces; she didn't have all the time in the world to spend languid evenings with her favored subordinate. Mars knew this. So when Venus would leave, Mars would share a quiet evening with the flames in her fireplace, every now and then gently touching the necklace around her neck. And Mars was happy with this arrangement.

Still, there was that ever-possessive side of her that flared with jealousy whenever she saw Venus turn a batting eye towards another. Mars knew Venus well enough by now to know that they were merely for show; that the wink she sent Kunzite's way was merely a farce, that the blush on her cheeks when speaking with the new Earthling ambassador was the result of smacking her cheeks right before the meeting. But there was something about the way their smiles curved, the way the light reflected off their eyes, the way they looked at Venus-it set Mars on edge. It made her want to march forward, wrap her arms tightly around her lover, and pull her away from those sometimes wandering hands; it made her want to set a few warning embers into their hair, hot enough to smoke but not angry enough to burn.

She wouldn't growl at them; it would be unbecoming and, furthermore, Venus wouldn't want her to do anything so uncalled for.

She wouldn't claim Venus as her own. If there was one thing Mars knew about Venus, it was that Venus was her own person, that Venus would never be owned by any living being. It was one of the things that had drawn Mars to her in the first place; like a wild valley attracts settlers, and a perilous mountain attracts adventurers; so, too, was Mars drawn to Venus, the untamed and dangerous, the wildly beautiful. Why Venus had chosen to return that attraction, Mars didn't know. Mars was content with the knowledge that Venus gave herself freely to the Martian, just as Mars gave herself freely to the Venusian.

Of course, there was only so much that Mars could take. When Venus was off on business for days, weeks-_months_-Mars grew restless and agitated. Her flames were more destructive, they were more chaotic; she would toss and turn in her sleep, cold, needing a warmth other than her own internal flame. Mars hated being alone.

So when Venus announced that she would be off to a conference for a few days, Mars groaned and crossed her arms.

"What?" Venus asked, baffled by the reaction. "What's up?"

"You're leaving again," Mars stated.

"Yeah," Venus said. Then understanding set in. "Oh. I don't like it, either, Mars. But I have to go."

"You came back today from a three week-long diplomatic meeting, and you're leaving tomorrow. Again."

Venus slid her arms around Mars and settled her head in the crook of Mars' neck. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I have to go."

Mars wrapped her arms around Venus' waist, bringing her close, bathing in the warmth of her captain's body, finally, after weeks of separation resulting from their careers. The fire in Mars' hearth crackled, sending sparkling embers into the air, where they danced for mere moments before dying away. The room was warm, soft-sad, without Venus there.

"Stay with me," Mars whispered, placing a soft kiss atop her head.

Venus sighed. "I should go back to my quarters. The diplomats from Earth might find out."

"I'll wake you up early tomorrow, then. I'll help you pack." She nuzzled against Venus' head, tracing soothing circles along her back. "I promise that they won't find out. I wont give them any cause for suspicion. You know how early I wake up; they're never up at dawn."

Venus hummed and leaned into Mars, starting to rock them from side to side, a comforting motion. "That's because the Earth's rotation doesn't match up with the Lunarian dome."

Mars released Venus, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa, where they both sat and watched the fire; it would die, soon, and consume the last of its fuel. Already, the logs were turning to ash, crumbling to the hearth as the fire slowly ate itself into oblivion.

Mars huffed as they sat. "What do they have against us, anyway? No other planet calls for us to hide this."

"This..." Venus mused. "The love between us." She blushed as she said it, and Mars couldn't keep the heat from her own cheeks, either. They had been together for almost three years now, but they so rarely used the word love. It was so sacred. And with the beginnings of an alliance forming between the Moon and the Earth, and the arrival of the Earth diplomats, the past few months had kept them from saying it at all.

"We can't let them know about us," Venus said. "The Earth, under Prince Endymion's Father, only recently passed a law allowing relationships like ours to exist; there is still great dissent among the royalty as to whether they should rescind the law. Prince Endymion and his guardians seem to be accepting of it, but there's no reason to give his people more cause to dislike us."

Mars sighed, and Venus leaned her head against Mars' shoulder. Mars closed her eyes, resting her head against Venus'.

"Besides," Venus continued, and Mars felt her lover tense at the words, "if things on Earth get out of hand, we can't give them any leverage. The less they know about our personal lives, the less they can harm us."

"In theory," Mars mumbled. Venus relaxed at that, a soft gust of laughter escaping her. "Let's not think about those things right now, though. You'll have all week for that," Mars said, placing her hand gently atop Venus'. Venus wrapped her fingers into Mars' hand, and squeezed.

"All right," Venus hummed, and Mars knew she was drifting to sleep. As the young woman's breathing evened out, and she slumped further onto Mars, she knew that Venus had successfully fallen into her dreams.

Mars would have been content to lie there all night, but a quick glance at Venus told her that, if they stayed there, Venus would have pulled some muscles come morning.

Smiling, Mars wrapped her arms around Venus and lifted her into her arms, the weight familiar. She walked her to the bed and settled her gently under the covers. As quietly as she could, she changed into her nightgown, and laid on the bed beside her sleeping lover. Despite Mars' best efforts to keep from jostling the girl, however, Venus' eyes blinked open, and met with her own. Venus grinned.

"How forward of you," Venus smirked, rolling to face Mars.

"Sorry I woke you," Mars whispered. "You can go back to sleep." Venus would need her rest for the upcoming meeting. Mars knew how these sessions took their toll on the blonde; Venus would need her energy.

Venus stretched, then scooted closer to Mars, pecking her on the nose, then pressing her forehead against Mars'. "What if I'm not tired anymore?" Venus breathed.

Mars blushed as she felt Venus' hand travel along her thigh; ignoring the heat that rushed through her, Mars narrowed her eyes as she came to a realization. "You weren't sleeping."

Venus shrugged. "I was resting. I drifted off a bit. Hadn't quite fallen asleep yet, no."

Mars shook her head, but couldn't keep the smirk from her own lips. "Venusians," she teased, knowing full well that she meant only _this_ Venusian.

"_Martians_," Venus replied, rolling her eyes before smirking and bringing her lips to press against Mars'. Mars sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Venus' waist, drawing the girl closer, pressing her warmth against her body.

Venus moaned as Mars gently bit her lip, and Mars took the opportunity to slide her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Mars would be lying if she said Venus tasted sweet, like sugar or honey; rather, If prompted, Mars would probably say that Venus tasted of hard-earned battle, of deception, of courage, of love. Whatever the taste was, it was purely Venus, and Mars loved it.

She let her hand drift lower along the Venusian's body as their kiss raised a deep arousal within her. Venus moaned as Mars allowed her hand to travel across her buttocks, fingers lightly pressing past the Venusian's uniform.

Venus broke the kiss to gasp for air, and her hands began to wander along the Martian's body as well, tracing the swell of her breasts and the arch of her back. "_Gods_, Mars," Venus panted, and Mars kissed her neck, watching the Venusian's reaction intensely. Venus scrunched her eyes together as Mars dragged her lips along the girl's shoulder, and unconsciously pushed her warm body against Mars. "You have no idea..."

"I have no idea, what?" Mars asked inbetween pressing kisses along Venus' shoulders. Venus panted and Mars grabbed the edge of the Venusian's shirt. Together, they rid Venus of the article quickly, and Venus shivered as the air touched her exposed body. Venus' hands found their way behind Mars' head and brought the Martian in for another round of kisses.

"How much... How much I miss you," Venus said, pressing her lips against Mars' furiously. "How much... I wish... we were here... And I was here... With you."

Mars closed her eyes and allowed her hand to trace the outline of Venus' familiar breasts. Venus' intake of air brought a smile to her lips, and Mars opened her eyes in order to undo the woman's bra. She allowed it to slip from her fingers, where it landed on the bed just beside them.

Venus nipped Mars' lower lip playfully. "I just... _gods_," she muttered, beginning to lift Mars' nightgown over her head. Mars assisted in the removal, and Venus balled it up and threw it across the room, though why she felt the urge to toss it so far away, Mars would never know. It didn't matter. "When we're apart, it feels like the world's about to suffocate me," Venus murmured into Mars' ear.

Mars' stomach tightened at the words. She let her hands continue to play at Venus' chest, and the friction between them heated her pleasantly. Mars kissed Venus' nose, smiling at her. "It's cold without you," she admitted as she pressed kisses along Venus' neck.

"C-cold?" Venus asked between shaking breaths.

"Everything," Mars said softly. She moved her mouth lower, kissing Venus' breast. Venus shuddered as Mars began to kiss her nipple. "The rooms, the air, the bed... All of it is cold without you." Her tongue circled Venus' nipple, and her teeth slightly grazed it. Venus drew a shuddering breath.

"Gods, Mars," Venus moaned. She let her hands travel through Mars' hair, the locks parting easily in her fingers. Then she chuckled, and Mars paused in her ministrations.

"What?" Mars asked.

"Oh, don't stop," Venus laughed. Mars hesitantly continued, but Venus' chest was still moving as the woman chuckled, and so Mars found her task to be rather difficult.

"What?" she asked again, sitting up. Venus closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Us," Venus managed. "We're a cheesy romance novel."

Mars frowned. "You think we're... Cheesy?"

Venus nodded; then a snort escaped her, followed shortly by a wave of giggles. "You're cold when I'm not here. I'm strangling. You see? Cheesy romance novel."

Mars smirked. "Not all of us read as many cheesy romance novels as you, Venus," Mars said.

Venus waved her hand. "You've read your fair share."

"That was _one time_," Mars blushed indignantly.

Venus had actually picked a book off of Mars' shelf once, both impressed and flabbergasted that Mars had an erotic novel right on her bookshelf, in plain sight. Mars had snatched it from her hands, claiming that she had only read it once, and that it was terrible. The worn cover begged to differ, but Venus had shrugged and simply let it go.

Now, seeing the flush spread across Mars' cheeks, Venus' grin grew. "Oh, so that embarrasses you, still?" Venus' hand trailed along the sensitive skin on Mars' side. Mars was ticklish there; not that she'd ever admit it. "'My fair maiden, wouldst thou not hold back thy cries as we reach the pinnacle of our forbidden love,'" she recited, smirking. That particular novel had been horrible, but it had been a simple matter to memorize certain lines.

"Shut up," Mars murmured. Venus smirked and pressed her lips against Mars' chin.

"'Shouldst thou depart from me, I have faith that thy memory will never leave from this moment of purity and perfection the likes of which is held secret even by the gods,'" she continued. "You know, that line never really made sense." Her hand trailed along Mars' spine, and Mars shivered.

"He's telling her that even the gods can't achieve that kind of perfection," Mars muttered. She sat up, crossing her arms, and she didn't miss the way Venus' eyes lingered appreciatingly on her chest. "It's sweet."

"It's cheesy," Venus said, smirking. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Mars, sighing. "I totally ruined the mood, didn't I," she said.

Mars snorted. "Kind of." A smirk crossed her lips as she let her fingers trail down the other woman's body and settle on her inner thighs. Venus inhaled sharply, then held her breath. "But there's a way we can fix that," she said, her hand sliding higher.

Venus moaned as Mars began to caress her through her underwear. "Mars, stop that."

"Stop what?" Mars asked, her voice low. Venus pecked her on the lips before dragging them both down to lie on the bed again.

"Stop _teasing,_" Venus said, running her hands along Mars' back, the edges of her fingers running through Mars' hair.

Mars smirked before bringing their lips crashing together, rebelling in the moan that shook her teeth as she began rubbing her fingers along her lover's damp underwear. There was something so erotic about seeing the woman beneath her-usually so in-control of her movements- scrunching her eyes closed, pushing against her hand, and jerking involuntarily when her fingers brushed her most sensitive area.

Mars smiled and gently removed Venus' panties, folding them and dropping them to the floor. Venus' eyes followed her every move, and the blonde woman picked her lips as Mars leaned over her once more.

Venus wrapped her arms around her lover and brought their chests together, the friction heating their bodies as Venus brought their lips together. Mars let her hands trail over Venus' face before moving them down. She broke their kiss, gasping for air, and then tickled the curls at her fingertips, smirking slightly at Venus' longing gaze. As the seconds passed, Venus grew impatient, shifting slightly to remind Mars that her fingers were so tantalizingly close. When Mars' smirk only widened in response, the Venusian realized that Mars was teasing her.

Wanting none of that, Venus grabbed Mars' hand and guided it to her center. "Did you forget where it was?" Venus teased as she wiggled her hips slightly, enjoying the slight friction.

Mars leaned close and pecked her on the lips. "I think you reminded me," she said before dipping two fingers into the other woman.

Venus moaned in appreciation as Mars began moving her fingers ever so slowly, watching the Venusian's pleased expression. Mars grinned and pressed her lips against Venus' neck; her unoccupied hand found its way to her lover's breast, and she began to fondle it in earnest. Venus made sounds that sent a shiver down Mars' spine and settled right between Mars' legs.

As her lover's hips began canting furiously against her hands, Mars brought their lips crashing together, their teeth grinding at the ferocity. She pushed a third finger into Venus, who moaned loudly into her mouth in response.

Venus' own hands had been gripping Mars' shoulders tightly. But at this point, her arms began trailing along Mars' body; one hand travelled to her breast and tweaked a nipple. Mars sucked in a hissing breath of air as the other hand cupped her center.

Venus slid her tongue into Mars' mouth, and Mars returned the gesture with fervor as she felt Venus' fingers slide into her arousal. Mars pressed her hand against Venus' breast, and received a tweak on her own nipple in response; Venus' fingers began to thrust into her easily, and Mars groaned as she felt tension building up within her.

"You first," Mars said through gritted teeth as she let her thumb begin tracing circles around Venus' clit.

"Aaaah," Venus moaned, her eyes closing tightly. Then the blonde sneaked an eye open and brushed her nose against Mars'. "N-no," she breathed, and Mars gasped as she felt Venus' light touch dancing against her own clitoris. "_You_ first."

Mars pushed her mouth against Venus', resisting the urge to grind herself against Venus' relentless fingers. She increased her pace against Venus, and was pleased to feel a tightening in her body that foretold of something more.

"Venus," Mars whispered. Venus moaned in response, quickening the pace of her fingers to match Mars'-but Mars knew that it was futile. Yes, Mars could tell that Venus wouldn't have to work much harder for Mars to come; but right now, Venus' body was shaking against her, just on the brink between reality and ecstasy. Mars couldn't help it. She had to. Grinning devilishly, she quoted an infamous passage from the erotic book she and Venus had read-the apex of the story.

"'Oh, my starlit-sky, pour down a shower of the heavens into this empty night, and yearn for me and me alone.'"

Venus let out a brief, high pitched squeak as her body spasmed, her inner walls clenching repeatedly against Mars' fingers; Mars continued to circle her lover's clit as she felt a light dampness coat her fingers.

The pace of Venus' fingers in Mars slowed as the blonde rose out her orgasm, but Mars was acutely aware of the tension within her body. When Venus finally recovered, Mars placed a chaste kiss against her lover'a cheek.

Venus smirked, and Mars shuddered as her fingers resumed their fervent pace from before.

"I thought that novel embarrassed you," Venus said. Mars grunted as she rotated her hips.

"It does," she admitted.

A smirk greeted her. "So it turns you on."

Mars grunted, not willing to dignify that with a real response.

Minako snorted and pressed a soft kiss on Mars' nose. "'My love, wouldst thou deign to grant me passage into your inner sanctum?'" she quoted, obviously trying hard to contain a set of giggles.

"You're already... well acquainted... with... Gods, Venus," Mars moaned as she thrust her hips to meet Venus' deft fingers.

"You're not following the lines, Mars," Venus complained. Under normal circumstances, Mars would have rolled her eyes; as it was, she just glared at the Venusian briefly before clenching them shut at the feeling of her lover'a thumb twirling around her nub.

"Fine, let's just pretend you went along with it. 'Art thou prepared to mount the pinnacle of our love?'" Venus asked.

"Gods, yes," Mars breathed as she pushed her hips frantically against Venus' palm.

Venus grinned and pinched Mars' nipple with her free hand. Then their lips met in a heated dance, tongues swirling, and Venus allowed her fingers to reach a rhythm within Mars that set Mars shuddering.

"'Then touch the heavens, my beloved'," Venus whispered, and Mars saw white as her body stiffened and her center clenched around her lover's fingers.

When she came down from her high, Venus kissed her. Mars became aware of her lovers' hand tracing small hearts along her arm. Mars pecked Venus on the lips and wrapped her arms around the blonde, drawing her flush against her body, relishing in their shared warmth.

"I love you," Mars whispered as she pressed her forehead against Venus'.

"I love you, too," Venus smiled.

They fell asleep in one another's embrace. Though duty would separate them the next day, this night would never leave them, and they rested peacefully.

* * *

A/N: Having some trouble with formatting. You'll have to deal till I can get to a computer. That's right. I posted this on my phone. I got mad skills bruh. Anyway, feel free to PM me if you wanna chat about reinako or just sailor moon in general. Crystal's almost here. Super psyched for that. Enjoy your summer!

-edit- That should have fixed the main issues. Still, I never spell-checked this or looked it over before posting it. If there are errors, that's all on me. Hope you enjoyed it, regardless of any errors.

-edit2- Special thanks to liulfrKeahi for reminding me that I forgot to get rid of /'s I use to indicate italics. They should be fixed, now. Tell me if I missed something.


End file.
